conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Declaration of American Independence
The Declaration of American Independence is the official document which declares the Allied States of America independent from the United States of America. It contains signatures from NATO; United Nations; and the United States Federal Government. Declaration of American Independence Text We, the people of Texas, Arizona, Nevada, Oklahoma, Arkansas, and New Mexico, hereby declare independence from the United States of America. For reasons of corruption, fraud, and other unjust things. Permeable We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights, that among these are life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. That to secure these rights, governments are instituted among men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, that whenever any form of government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the right of the people to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their safety and happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such government, and to declare independence from such government to ensure one's safety and rights to go unharmed. Final Section We, therefore, the representatives of the Allied States of America, the six southern states, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the name, and by authority of the good people of these states, solemnly publish and declare, that these allied states are, and of right ought to be free and Independent States; that they are absolved from all allegiance to the United States Government, and that all political connection between them and the United States, is and ought to be totally dissolved, until further advances in relation; and that as free and independent states, they have full power to levy war, conclude peace, contract alliances, establish commerce, and to do all other acts and things which independent states may of right do. And for the support of this declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine providence, we mutually pledge to each other our lives, our fortunes and our sacred honor. Terms *The Allied States of America, the states of Texas, Arizona, Nevada, Oklahoma, Arkansas and New Mexico, are a independent nation from January 2007. **They are in no way lawfully connected to the Government of the United States of America. *The Allied States of America will keep the following of the United States until at least 2009: **The Bill of Rights **The Star Spangled Banner *The United States of America must recall all its governmental officials, military, and others from the states of Texas, Arizona, New Mexico, Nevada, Oklahoma, and Arkansas by June 2008. **The Allied States Government will assist the United States Government in this matter. *The United States Government will assist the Allied States Government with finance and other resources until the Allied States Government can function under its own weight. *The Allied States of America will alter the United States National Flag: **With in place of the 51-stars, a large star will show the new direction of the government (flag has been altered since again) **The 13-stripes will be kept because of the everlasting love for the original United States (flag has been altered since again) *The United States of America must assist the Allied States with all foreign and domestic cases until June of 2008. Other *The Allied States of America is accepted into the United Nations, and remains a member of NATO. *The Allied States of America will keep involvement in the War on Terrorism Signatures *President of the United States of America *President of the Allied States of America *Governors of the states of the Allied States of America *Secretary General of NATO *Secretary General of the United Nations **All members of the United Nations; recognizing the Allied States as a sovereign state See Also *Allied States of America *Government of the Allied States *Announcement of separation (KS and CO) Category:Allied States of America